


Moo-lan

by Voolffman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, Gen, and puns, puns, puns are infective, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Puns are infective. Ladybug has to learn this eventually. :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love puns, I hope you do too. Also this is very short, basically a half second of entertainment if you like this. ;3

“What's the situation Chat?” Ladybug asked as she landed lightly on the roof next to her partner.   
Grinning he glanced at his lady, “She’s Asian, her family owns a dairy farm, and um Chloe insulted her….” smirking he commented, “apparently she calls herself Moo-lan.”  
Ladybug gave him a strange look, “Well then, let's get down to business, to defeat the puns.”  
It took Chat Noir a second to process the fact that Ladybug had made a pun. Grinning widely he replied, “Meow-ch, that was fur-rocious!”  
Ladybug didn't reply until after she had started to spin her yo-yo, “I meant all puns kitty, including yours.” She mentally cursed the fact that puns must be infective or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, I ship it, I ship it so hard. I will go down with this ship!


End file.
